Retailers often advertise price match guarantees to consumers. For example, a typical retailer may advertise that they will match the price for any item offered by another retailer. However, the consumer must provide the advertisement for the product offered by the other retailer. The retailer with whom the consumer is interacting must then determine whether the advertisement matches the product that the consumer wishes to purchase. This typically involves a store manager reviewing the advertisement to determine whether to honor the competitor's advertised price. As a result, the process is typically cumbersome and time consuming.